babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
G'Kar
History Early Life G'Kar was born on the Narn Homeworld in the city of G'Kamazad during the first Centauri occupation. His father was a slave in the house of a wealthy Centauri aristocrat during the final years of the occupation. The resistance was growing each day, but G'Kar's mother was ill and his father did would not leave her behind. One day, when G'kar was still young, his father spilled a drink on his mistress. She responded by having him severely beaten and strung up by his hands to a tree in the yard. It took him three days to die. Despite his mother's orders to the contrary, G'Kar went to him just before he died. His father's last words were a plea for G'Kar to remember him and honor his name. That same day, G'Kar ran away and killed "his first Centauri."And Now For a Word G'Kar joined the resistance. After many grueling years of attrition and sabotage, the Narns finally liberated their homeworld. Over the next thirty years, G'Kar rose through the ranks of the Kha'ri, the ruling body of the Narn Regime. During his time in the Kha'ri, he made his share of political enemies, and by 2258 had apparently had two assassination attempts.The Parliament of Dreams During the Earth-Minbari War, G'kar was the one to broker the deal for humans to buy weapons. He was also approached to help mediate a desperate peace negotiation between the two sides (G'Kar had become fluent in a Minbari language at this point). A Narn cruiser brought G'Kar, and Earth Alliance officers John Sheridan and Stephen Franklin to a remote location to meet Lenonn, a Minbari Ranger. However, before the negotiations could take place, the Narn ship was destroyed and Lenonn was killed when their location was fired upon. Both sides believed a renegade faction from the other was responsible, ending any chance at peace. G'Kar was briefly detained by the Minbari before being released to return to Narn.In the Beginning... The Babylon Project Ambassador G'Kar In 2257 G'Kar became the Narn Ambassador to Babylon 5. Already a member of the Kha'ri he was as strong willed and patriotic supporter of his people and their ideals. At some point before his arrival, he had breathing gills surgically implanted. Shortly after the arrival of Lyta Alexander, G'Kar propositions her to assist the Narn in acquiring telepaths among their people. Lyta turns down the offer. G'Kar is also involved with a plot to discredit Babylon 5 Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. This plot involved the Narn smuggling a changeling net on board and giving it to a Minbari assassin. The assassin used the device to frame Sinclair for the attempted murder of Ambassador Kosh of the Vorlon Empire just after the ambassador's arrival. G'Kar then blackmailed Ambassador Londo Mollari into not voting against the resolution to have Sinclair taken to the Vorlon homeworld for trial. The resolution went through, but fortunately Sinclair was exonerated and Kosh's life was saved. G'Kar also approached Ambassador Delenn proposing an alliance against the Centauri on the pretext that Mollari was the attempted assassin of Kosh. When she refuses, he admits to her that his spies have heard rumors about why the Minbari surrendered at the end of the war, mentioning the Grey Council. Delenn responds by briefly torturing G'Kar, making him swear never to mention it again and ensuring he understands where they stand. Sinclair also has some revenge against G'Kar. While lacking any real proof of G'Kar's involvement, Sinclair tricks the Narn into believing he has ingested a series of nanites that will allow the station to track G'Kar anywhere on the station. Sinclair later tells Michael Garibaldi that the Narns will spend countless hours painfully subjecting G'Kar to vainly search for the nanites.The Gathering Retribution Throughout the year 2258, G'Kar engaged in a number of political, covert, and military related conflicts and intrigue, all designed to weaken the Centauri Republic. G'Kar often repeated that he dreamed of the day where the Centauri were completed annihilated. He also developed a bitter, ongoing feud with Ambassador Londo Mollari. G'Kar's anger and hatred towards the Centauri was summarized when he speaks to Commander Jeffrey Sinclair about the day "when the Centauri are all dead and we have carved their bones into flutes for little Narn children."Midnight on the Firing Line Early in the year, the Centauri agricultural planet of Ragesh 3 comes under attack. When details first come in, G'Kar offers his sympathies to Ambassador Mollari, but adamantly denies the Narns have launched an attack. When more data comes in depicting Narn fighters at the colony, Mollari angrily confronts G'Kar in the Zocalo. G'Kar, knowing full well what has happened, simply quips that times have changed and the Narns are on the rise. While the Centauri government officially tells Mollari they will not respond with military force, Mollari hopes to prompt the Babylon 5 General Assembly to act, embarrassing the Centauri Republic into action. G'Kar outmaneuvers him, however, by playing a tape of a (coerced) confession from Mollari's nephew, who was stationed on Ragesh 3, explaining that the Narns were invited to come. G'Kar also knows the Republic does not wish to act. He moves that the General Assembly take no action against the Narn Regime and the motion passes. Unfortunately for G'Kar, Commander Sinclair has engaged and defeated a wing of raiders with starfuries from the station. Sinclair uncovered the source of the raider's weapons: a Narn base, with a Narn military officer. The station also has intercepted transmissions proving the attack on Ragesh 3 was unprovoked. Sinclair threatens to expose the evidence unless the Narns withdraw. G'Kar reluctantly agrees to make it happen.Midnight on the Firing Line G'Kar's first diplomatic attaché was Ko'Dath. Insulted when Ambassador Mollari sent his aide, Vir Cotto to negotiate the Euphrates Treaty, G'Kar instructed Ko'Dath to fill in for him while Cotto was there, growling to her to "not give away the homeworld."Born to the Purple Ko'Dath was killed shortly thereafter in an apparent airlock malfunction. As Babylon 5 prepares for a week long series of festivities celebrating the religious traditions of the various races on board, a courier named Tu'Pariarrives with a message for G'Kar. The message is from an old political enemy of G'Kar's, Du'Rog, who is dying but plans to have his revenge on G'Kar. He informs the ambassador that he has hired an assassin from the Thenta Makur who will stalk G'Kar, making him live in fear for 48 hours, and then he will die. Even as the message finishes playing, G'Kar's new aide Na'Toth arrives, making him suspect her immediately. He soon receives a death blossom, a mark left by the Thenta Makur to their marks. This prompts G'Kar to approach N'Grath and hire a bodyguard, but the guard is quickly murdered by the assassin. Due to certain information pertaining to why his old enemy wanted him death, G'Kar cannot disclose the threat to the station security. He confronts the courier who delivered the message--only to find that the courier is in fact the assassin. The assassin takes G'Kar to a secluded part of the station and tortures him with pain rings, though G'Kar refuses to cry out. He is saved by Na'Toth, and gets his revenge against the assassin by making it appear the killer has been bribed, knowing that the Thenta Makur will hunt him down.The Parliament of Dreams G'Kar was brought in when an Earth corporation wished to send Catherine Sakai survey Sigma 957 as a possible source of Quantium 40. The planet was in contested space by the Narn. G'Kar refused to consent, insisting that the planet was not safe. Sakai accuses the Narn of trying to hold onto Sigma 957 out of spite, as it is too far to use. G'Kar warns her that if she goes over his head and goes to the planet anyway, she will likely not come back. Realizing she will do just that, he arranges for a wing of Narn Frazi fighters to head to the planet and render assistance to Sakai. She did in fact need assistance when her ship was damaged by the Walkers of Sigma-957. Upon her return to the station, Sakai thanked G'Kar for his assistance. She asks him about what she saw, but he responds that he has as much chance explaining to her what they are as an ant would have in explaining to another ant about humans and Narns.Mind War When the mass murderer and war criminal Jha'dur, a.k.a. "Deathwalker," comes on board the station, G'Kar is upset to learn that Na'Toth brutally attacked her in customs. He apologizes to the commander and she is placed under house arrest in his quarters pending further investigation. Na'Toth proclaims she has a shon kar (a Narn blood oath) against Deathwalker and is honor bound to carry it out. G'Kar forces her to stand down, however, as he knows that Deathwalker has seemingly created a serum for immortality. Na'Toth's attack disrupted a planned meeting between Jha'dur and a Narn operative. The attack made his approach impossible, so it has fallen to G'Kar. He approaches her and asks her to come to Narn, rather than seek asylum on Earth. Deathwalker says she will agree--but only if G'Kar delivers her the head of Na'Toth. Refusing to do so, G'Kar informs the League of Non-Aligned Worlds about her presence, knowing the races that had been ravaged by Deathwalker will want revenge. During a vote of the General Assembly, he moves that Deathwalker be tried on Narn, but this is rejected. A compromise is finally reached where the serum would be shared, but the hope of "immortality" ends when Deathwalker's ship is destroyed by the Vorlons.Deathwalker G'Kar was approached by Tharg and M'Ola to intervene regarding their son. G'Kar--who had never even heard of their race until they came to him--was completely uninterested in giving any assistance, as they had nothing to offer in terms of a strategic alliance.Believers When Earth President Luis Santiago is scheduled to arrive on the station for a conference, G'Kar is insulted that the Narn delegation is seated next to the Vree at the banquet. According to G'Kar watching them eat, "that's horror for you."Survivors When Michael Garibaldi was framed for a bombing on board the station, one of his suspects for the framing up is G'Kar, whom he confronts in his quarters. G'Kar proves he is not to blame, and offers to smuggle Garibaldi off the station and back to Narn space, offering a position. Garibaldi turns down the offer. G'Kar does not reveal Garibaldi to security.Survivors When Shaal Mayan comes onboard Babylon 5 and is viciously attacked by anti-alien extremists, G'Kar warns Commander Sinclair that should such a thing happen to any Narn there will be "bloody retribution." Sinclair warns G'Kar he will not allow the station to be disrupted--by anyone. When the count rose to eight non-humans seriously injured by the same extremists within a two week time frame, G'Kar organized a rally that almost turned into a riot. G'Kar only backed down when the rioters were broken up by security. He was reasonably satisfied that Sinclair was not going easy on the perpetrators when the station personnel arrested the entire gang of perpetrators.The War Prayer As the highest ranking member of government on the station, it fell to G'Kar to hold a particular religious ceremony during the Days of G'Quan. The ceremony required the use of a G'Quan Eth plant, a now rare plant almost eradicated during the Centauri occupation, and had to be performed at a precise time. Unfortunately, because of an accident in the docking bay, the ship carrying the plant to G'Kar is destroyed. G'Kar asks Na'Toth to locate another. She is successful, but the only one available is being held by Londo Mollari. The Centauri ambassador first taunts G'Kar, then offers to sell it to him for the outrageous sum of 50,000 Earth credits. G'Kar manages to come up with the money, but Londo rebuffs him, telling him he'd rather burn the plant instead. He also mentions this is part of his revenge for Ragesh 3. After cooling his rage, G'Kar appeals to Commander Sinclair, who is in the middle of a dock worker's strike. Sinclair agrees to speak to Mollari, but his appeal is unsuccessful. Desperate, G'Kar arranges for a statue of a Centauri god to be stolen from their temple. Sinclair forces Londo and G'Kar to a meeting were he insists the statue be returned. He also "impounds" the plant, though to G'Kar's dismay the time has passed for the ceremony (it was supposed to be held at first light on Narn). Sinclair points out that the light from 12 light years ago (the distance to Narn from the station) would just arriving at the station. G'Kar finds this suffices, and goes forward with the ceremony.By Any Means Necessary When Morden first comes onboard Babylon 5, the first ambassador he visits is G'Kar, asking the Narn "what do you want?" After pausing a moment, G'Kar replies bitterly that he wants the Centauri completely wiped out. When Morden asks what he wants after that, G'Kar replies he has never thought that far ahead. Morden leaves and G'Kar dismisses the incident as foolishness. Signs and Portents As the earth year came to a close, the Narns again were engaged in aggressive moves against the Centauri. This time, they wished to force the Centauri into abandoning all claims to Quadrant 37. As the Babylon 5 Council made little progress, Sinclair tried appealing to G'Kar directly in his quarters (after G'Kar had been dallying with three human females). He warned G'Kar the Narn were at a crossroads. Shortly thereafter, the Narn outpost in Quadrant 37 was mysteriously wiped out (with all 10,000 Narns killed). When G'Kar learned of the attack from Na'Toth, he realized instantly it was not the work of one of the known races but rather an unknown one. On the day of Earth President Luis Santiago's death, G'Kar left the station (leaving Na'Toth to fill his place for him) to investigate the new enemy.Chrysalis A Cassandra's Cry G'Kar quickly realized that the attack on the Narn outpost could only have been done by a new race--or a very old one. He spent many weeks searching along the Outer Rim, discovering "something was moving...gathering its forces" on dark and distant worlds that should have been lifeless. He quietly returns to Babylon 5 after the rest of his expedition is wiped out. Na'Toth immediately notices a change in him, and he replies that he has stared into the abyss and been altered. He calls for a meeting of the Security Council in an attempt to warn them "that all of their races stand on the edge of extinction." Ambassador Mollari rebukes his claims, and G'Kar admits even the Regime is skeptical as G'Kar has no real proof. He has been able, however, to convince his government to send a warship to a planet far out on the rim, Z'ha'dum, which is supposed to be completely lifeless. However, the ship is destroyed as soon as it exits hyperspace, which the Regime attributes as an accident. G'Kar suspects Londo may have somehow sent a warning, but lacking proof he can do nothing.Revelations Part of G'Kar's conclusions are drawn from his faith in the Book of G'Quan, which tells about an ancient enemy 1,000 from the deepness of space that was so powerful it nearly overwhelmed the stars themselves.Revelations When a human cryo ship arrives at the station, it brings with it a malicious, invisible creature that begins to terrorize the station. G'Kar is deeply interested when members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds mention rumors and stories from their own histories about an ancient terror. The description of the creature also conforms to writings from the Book of G'Quan.The Long Dark G'Kar was invited to Mollari's Day of Ascension ceremony. All guests were required to be barefooted, so G'Kar purposefully wore boots in order to convey an insult. Londo, however, in far too good a mood to be bothered by his rival, laughs about not being insulted at all by "his Narn friend." Londo nearly dies when an old Centauri artifact given to him as a gift by his third wife, Mariel, ends up being an old booby trap. While Mariel protests her ignorance of it, G'Kar (who has an ongoing affair with Mariel) quickly realizes she did intend to murder her husband, but agrees not to be a "rumor monger." He warns Mariel that if he figured it out, Londo will.Soul Mates Betrayal and Lost Chances Despite his ailing health, Centauri Emperor Turhan wishes to come to Babylon 5. G'Kar angrily confronts Sheridan about such a visit, declaring Turhan a monster and a criminal for the crimes his family committed during the Centauri occupation. G'Kar states it is merely a technicality that Turhan himself actually did nothing during the occupation. Sheridan states he will not consider G'Kar's request, eager for the Centauri Emperor to come. He encourages G'Kar to see this as an opportunity to open up a dialog, but G'Kar storms out. Instead of a dialog, G'Kar plots an assassination of the Emperor. He quietly contacts his government, which secretly goes along with his plan, telling him to strike during the official reception before the Emperor can deliver his intended speech. G'Kar dictates his last will and testament, declaring he is taking the action without the knowledge or approval of the Regime or his aid Na'Toth. He puts the rest of his affairs in order, leaving his copy of the Book of G'Quon to Na'Toth in the hopes of her eventual conversion. Slipping a dagger into his glove, he goes to the reception and plans to strike. However, Turhan suffers a major heart attack after he arrives on the station but before he can reach the reception. As G'Kar hopes Turhan may recover enough for him to finish him off, he receives a visit from Dr. Stephen Franklin. The doctor is there with a message from Turhan, given to Franklin to ensure it would be delivered. Expecting a threat, G'Kar is taken aback when Franklin tells him that the Emperor had come there to apologize in person to the Narn for everything that was done against them by his people (and especially his family). He had come to admit they were wrong and hope for a new era of peace. G'Kar is overwhelmed. He seeks out Mollari, finding him in the Zocalo, and insists on having a drink with him. G'Kar buys them both a drink and toasts to the health of the Emperor, and to Mollari's own health. Unfortunately, the hope for peace dies before the Emperor. An all out attack on the Narn colony of Quadrant 14 happens suddenly. The first transmissions are confused, but a follow up expedition confirms the destruction of the military outpost and the presence of Centauri ships securing the planet. The Regime sends word to G'Kar on an open channel, hoping everyone will pick up on it. G'Kar, correctly guessing Mollari knew about the attack even as he drank with G'Kar, is thrown into a rage. He injures several security officers on his way to Londo's quarters. Before he can get there, he is confronted by Sheridan and a team of armed security guards. Sheridan insists G'Kar stand down, and after his rage almost overwhelms him, G'Kar collapses in sorrow. He spends the next several hours in meditation prior to a meeting of the full Babylon 5 Assembly. At the Assembly, G'Kar relates a message that the Regime has officially declared war against the Centauri Republic.The Coming of Shadows War and Reconquest The war quickly goes against the Narn Regime. Due to their initial losses before the war and their lack of support among the other races (because of their near constant aggression over the years), the Narn quickly find themselves on the defensive. The Centauri are merciless in their attacks. G'Kar appeals to Sheridan for the Earth Alliance to get involved, believing if Earth takes a stand other races will follow. He also appeals to Delenn, begging the Minbari for aid. Delenn tells G'Kar that his people's actions in the past years make it difficult for anyone to trust their word now. She also states her people are tired of war.Acts of Sacrifice Meanwhile, tension among the Narn population is growing. One Narn is shot and killed by a station security officer after he had been attacked by a Centauri. G'Kar confronts Sheridan, who tells G'Kar he is doing what he can to convince Earth to support the Narn, but he needs G'Kar to keep his people in control. G'Kar appeals to the Narn on the station, but some of the younger ones believe he does not have the stomach for war. Despite his orders, they murder the Centauri who had attacked the dead Narn and plan a massacre of all the Centauri on the station. Fortunately, Na'Toth learns of the plan and warns G'Kar. He confronts the leader of the group, telling him that he has challenged his own leadership and there must be a fight. The two engage in hand to hand combat, with G'Kar emerging victorious. The other Narn stand down. The defeated Narn manages to injure G'Kar with a poisoned dagger, but G'Kar is able to treat the wound and the poison. G'Kar then receives word from Sheridan, asking for a meeting. To his disappointment, he learns that the Earth Alliance will not get involved. However, Sheridan and Delenn have both promised to provide secret aid in the form of food and medical supplies, in addition to smuggling civilians out of hostile areas. G'Kar thanks them for what aid they are giving, but once alone breaks down weeping over the plight of his people.Acts of Sacrifice The station itself becomes a minor battleground in the war when Narn and Centauri merchant ships open fire on one another, requiring the stations' fighters to subdue them. G'Kar announces that the Centauri have violated the peace of Babylon 5 by smuggling weapons through it, a claim the Centauri deny. G'Kar agrees to an interview by Cynthia Torqueman, an ISN reporter who is doing a segment on Babylon 5. He talks about the Centauri occupation and his own personal history. He also denies a report that the Narn have lost six of the last seven battles as "Centauri propaganda." Another skirmish occurs in orbit when a Narn war ship attacks a Centauri battlecruiser, leading to the destruction of both.And Now For a Word The Narn continue to be pushed back over the next several months. G'Kar is visited by his uncle, Warleader G'Sten, who tells him that they have lost all their holdings in three key sectors. Confused, G'Kar asks why he has heard none of this in his daily briefings. G'Sten explains the Kha'Ri is perpetuating the myth that the Regime is holding its own. He tells G'Kar of a desperate plan the Regime has come up with to slow the Centauri advance. They will assemble the bulk of their remaining forces to an all out attack of the Centauri supply world of Ragesh 3. Capture of this planet will force the Centauri to halt, prolonging the war indefinitely and allowing the Narn to regroup and rebuild their defenses. G'Kar points out the danger of the plan: the Narn homeworld will be left with only a skeletal defense. G'Sten acknowledges the danger, but proceeds anyway (feeling they have no choice), bidding his nephew farewell. G'Kar is contacted by Dr. Franklin and asked to come to the medlab. A transport of injured Narn civilians has recently arrived from one of the fallen colonies. Franklin tells G'Kar that the survivors only escaped because the Centauri pulled out before they finished securing the planet, something highly atypical of the Centauri. A few Narns had been interrogated by Centauri officers regarding Narn's defenses. G'Kar assesses that the Centauri must be planning on attacking the homeworld far sooner than they had expected. He contacts G'Sten, begging him to return the fleet, but G'Sten is not convinced by the evidence and proceeds with the operation. G'Kar prays long and desperately, fearing the inevitable. The attack is a complete failure, leading to a total loss of the fleet. Soon thereafter, a massive Centauri strike force does indeed attack Narn itself, quickly overrunning its orbital defenses and beginning orbital bombardment with mass drivers. Millions died over the course of the next few days and most of the planet's infrastructure collapses. The Regime has no choice but to surrender. Their last order is for G'Kar (who wishes to return to be with his family) to seek sanctuary on Babylon 5. Overwhelmed with emotion, G'Kar slowly seeks out Captain Sheridan and makes the request. News of the bombing initially sparked riots on Babylon 5, prompting a lock down of the station. Ambassador Mollari, off station the entire time, finally returns and asks for a meeting of the Babylon 5 Assembly. The Security Council and the League quickly convene. Mollari announces that the Narn have offered "total and unconditional surrender" to the Centauri Republic. He announces the terms of the war (see Second Centauri occupation of Narn, which includes the formal stripping of G'Kar's rank as ambassador and call for his return to Narn to stand trial with the rest of the Kha'ri. Captain Sheridan announces he has granted G'Kar sanctuary and the move is supported by Delenn and the Minbari Federation. Londo acknowledges he cannot override their decision, but insists G'Kar leave the Council. Slowly, G'Kar stands up, but before he leaves he speaks one last time.The Long, Twilight Struggle Citizen G'Kar G'Kar soon gets to work doing his part for the Narn Resistance. He makes arrangements with an arms dealer named Mr. Chase to purchase weapons to be used, purchased with the life savings of free Narns. Initially, he begins smuggling weapons through the station, but Security Chief Michael Garibaldi quickly catches on. In exchange for G'Kar promising to discontinue the smuggling there, Garibaldi gives him information on an alternate (and much safer) route. Despite this, many of the Narn on the station begin to question G'Kar's position as leader. He approaches Garibaldi for help, and Garibaldi is able to have the Rangers smuggle a data crystal out of Narn containing messages from the families of the Narn on station. This is enough to renew the Narn's loyalty to G'Kar. G'Kar also refuses to remain silent. He takes to appealing to the humans and aliens in the Zocalo, loudly proclaiming that the Centauri war machine will surely press onward. One of the ones who actually listens to him is Vir Cotto, Mollari's attaché, who apologizes to G'Kar for what has happened. Nearly blind with rage, G'Kar tells him that until he can find a way to apologize to the dead, he cannot forgive.Comes the Inquisitor A Narn warship that escaped destruction in the war jumps into Babylon 5 space, but in an area only the station can properly detect. They request sanctuary, and Sheridan agrees to the request, even as Frederick Lantz, a representative from EarthGov is there to investigate the Centauri situation (they have continued their aggression against other worlds). G'Kar is informed of both pieces of information and hopes at last Earth will stand up to the Centauri. Unfortunately, Lantz refuses to meet with G'Kar, and is dismayed when he is tipped off about the presence of the Narn ship. Lantz announces that Earth is prepared to sign a non-aggression treaty with the Republic, something virtually everyone on the station perceives to be akin to appeasement. A Centauri battlecruiser arrives, demanding custody of the Narn ship. Sheridan refuses, providing an fighter wing to escort the Narn ship safely away. The Centauri open fire on the station, causing heavy damage before being destroyed by the station's defenses.The Fall of Night Sheridan is expected to make a formal apology to the Centauri. He reluctantly agrees to do so. G'Kar is present in the Zen Garden as Sheridan travels in the core shuttle. A pair of Centauri place a bomb in the compartment, and in desperation, Sheridan jumps out of the shuttle, weightless but "falling" towards the station. Suddenly, a being of light appears and saves Sheridan. Every race perceives the being differently. G'Kar and the other Narn behold G'Lan, an angelic like being in the visage of a Narn. Many of the people on board view this as a divine sign and that Babylon 5 is a blessed place. G'Kar, however, can think only of the now unopposed Centauri war machine...and the Shadows.The Fall of Night When Lt. Warren Keffer is killed in hyperspace at the very end of 2259, he managed to send a probe with a few seconds of an image of a Shadow Battlecrab. Earthforce Special Intelligence sends David Endawi to see if anyone on Babylon 5 knows about the ship. While he is not supposed to officially speak with the Narn, Garibaldi convinces him to talk to G'Kar anyway. G'Kar shows Endawi the Book of G'Quon--specifically, a drawing of a ship that matches the Shadow vessel exactly. He explains that the Shadows came to Narn 1,000 years ago, and that G'Quon perceived them to be engaged in some great war beyond the stars. He explains he has been trying to warn everyone for a year but no one will listen--the Shadows have returned.Matters of Honor Early in 2260, Babylon 5 is rocked by a series of bombings. G'Kar quickly assigns the blame to the Centauri (and they, of course, blame the Narn). One of bombs causes severe damage, leaving G'Kar trapped with Londo in an elevator. Londo is knocked out for two hours, leaving G'Kar to assess the situation. He realizes there is a fire burning beyond the lift, and the smoke will eventually come into the lift and kill them both. When Londo awakes, he realizes this as well and insists they work together to escape. G'Kar refuses, laughingly stating he would rather see Londo dead than survive himself. This way, he will get to watch Londo die and he will not have to raise a finger. However, they are both rescued before they suffocate.Convictions Soon after the station has repaired the bombings, two Narns arrive. One of them is Counselor Na'Far, who explains he is there to replace G'Kar as leader of the Narns on station. He states his belief that G'Kar is instrumental in organizing and promoting the Resistance on Narn, something Na'Far and others want stopped. Na'Far states the time is not right, especially with the Centauri killing 500 Narns for every one of their own killed. Na'Far tells G'Kar that many Narns are starving, and that the resistance is keeping the Narns on the homeworld from getting the food sent by the Centauri. G'Kar tells him that they don't want the help of the Centauri, but Na'Far says that Centauri food may be their only chance for survival. G'Kar explodes, telling Na'Far that he isn't responsible for the Narn invasion, and that he doesn't want to be blamed for those problems. G'Kar insists that the resistance is working to secure their own food and resources, but Na'Far despairs that they will ever be able to bring in enough. G'Kar says that the Centauri are simply trying to control them, a fact to which Na'Far concedes, but insists that the time for action is not yet at hand. Na'Far begs G'Kar to postpone his battle against the Centauri and return home, while Na'Far looks after things on Babylon 5. G'Kar says the other Narn on Babylon 5 will not accept Na'Far, and therefore he must stay, but Na'Far tells him that the Centauri will persecute and imprison their families if he remains. Na'Far and his guard, Ta'Lon, leave G'Kar's quarters and are immediately accosted by some of the members of G'Kar's resistance, who insist that he is merely a puppet of the Centauri designed to carry out their will on Babylon 5. A fight nearly breaks out, but is interrupted by G'Kar who stops them and tells them that they cannot succeed if they fight amongst themselves. If the only way to solve these problems is to return to Narn, he agrees to do so. A Day in the Strife As G'Kar prepares to leave the station, he is stopped by many Narns, who insist G'Kar is valued and needed on the station. He reminds them that their families may be in jeopardy, but they all realize this and are ready to accept what happens if it means the freedom of all Narns. Even Ta'Lon has been convinced to stay and join the Narn resistance, and tells G'Kar that only with his help can they eventually succeed. G'Kar agrees to stay aboard.A Day in the Strife G'Kar hears rumors about the Rangers, and suspects Sheridan and Delenn are working together on putting together a new Alliance. They repeatedly duck his inquiries. When Garibaldi assures him he cannot say anything at the time being, G'Kar replies by giving him his copy of the Book of G'Quan, telling him to read it (and its descriptions about the First Shadow War).Voices of Authority Redemption Seeking to find new ways to help the Narn Resistance, G'Kar makes contact with a human drug smuggler to buy Dust, a drug that allows non-telepaths to acquire temporary telepathic abilities. Unsure if the drug will work on Narns but mindful that 1,000 years before there were Narn telepaths, G'Kar decides to test the drug on himself. The drug works, but leave him partially delirious. He seeks out Mollari, finding him and Vir Cotto in Londo's quarters. He knocks out Vir and drags Londo to a quiet location in Downbelow, severally beating him in the process. G'Kar then is able to penetrate Londo's mind, learning many of his secrets--including the fact that it was Londo who had been at the center of events leading to the War. Trying to learn more about Morden and his associates, G'Kar is quickly overwhelmed by the flood of images and feelings. At his lowest point, he has a vision of his father, who speaks to him about the need for change. He warns G'Kar that the Narn are in danger of extinction--that they must let go of their hatred and the cycle of death with the Centauri, as it will only lead to the death of both sides. He speaks about the oncoming Shadow War and the need for the Narn to be prepared to sacrifice themselves honorably if there is any hope for anyone to survive what is coming. The vision that changes to one of G'Lan. G'Kar comes out of the effects of the drugs and breaks down in tears over the experience. He fails to observe Kosh nearby, who quietly withdraws without saying anything. Afterwards, he surrenders himself to station security and pleads guilty to the attack. He is sentenced to no less than 60 days in station lockup. He declines Garibaldi's offer to take back the Book of G'Quan, saying he believes he is now closer to the source.Dust to Dust G'Kar spent the next several weeks confined to his own cell. His only visitor during this time was Mr. Garibaldi, who marveled how peaceful G'kar seemed. G'Kar explained that in confinement, he could not hide from himself. He spent his days meditating, thinking, and even singing (drawing numerous complaints from those who could hear). He also began writing his thoughts down in a book, which would eventually be known as the Book of G'Kar. He first thought he could have it finished by the time he is released.Messages from Earth When the Earth Alliance declares martial law, G'Kar is released early due to the chaos. He finds Ta'Lon has been keeping vigil outside his quarters since his imprisonment began. G'Kar explains the revelation he has had--how the Narns must be willing to sacrifice themselves by the millions if necessary in order to save the universe itself. He also explains that the key to this is Babylon 5, and it must be protected. He appeals to the Narn community for help, and they agree to follow and do whatever he asks. When the command staff is forced to lock up roughly half its security personnel who are operating through Nightwatch, G'Kar offers the Narns living on station as replacement security officers. Sheridan accepts the offer. G'Kar then insists on being brought in on the new alliance he knows is being formed, and Sheridan agrees to do so as soon as he is able.Point of No Return That event is delayed, however, when Babylon 5 is forced to declare independence from the Earth Alliance when President Morgan Clark dissolves the Senate and orders the bombing of civilian targets on Mars. At the same time, half the League of Non-Aligned Worlds has gone to war with the other half. A full out battle occurs at Babylon 5. The station is only saved when Ambassador Delenn returns aboard the White Star, with four Sharlin class Minbari warships right behind her.Severed Dreams G'Kar was eager to prove the value of his fellow Narns in their new position. When approached by Delenn and asked to be part of a Minbari Rebirth Ceremony, he declines, stating he is far too busy with his new responsibilities.Ceremonies of Light and Dark While dedicated to the new war, G'Kar did not forget the Centauri occupation. He kept arranging for messages to be smuggled off Narn from the families of the Narns aboard the station. While picking up one of these deliveries, he stumbled across a strange human claiming to be King Arthur, who at the time was confronting an entire gang of thugs who were terrorizing innocents in Downbelow. G'Kar joined "Arthur" and they successfully routed the gang. Afterwards, they went to a tavern to drink heavily, celebrating their victory against ruffians who would prey on the weak. They also discuss their respective histories, with Arthur telling G'Kar the story of the Battle of Camlenn. King Arthur then knights the Narn as Sir G'Kar, the Red Knight--just before G'Kar passed out from too much drink. After Arthur remembered his true self, David McIntyre (a former EarthForce officer who served in the Earth-Minbari War), G'Kar offered him a place of honor in the Narn Resistance. He arranged for McIntyre to reach Narn, seeing him off from the docking bay.A Late Delivery from Avalon Conspirator G'Kar Many weeks would pass without Sheridan making good on his promise, frustrating G'Kar. Sheridan, busy with a mission off station, approached Delenn to discuss bringing G'Kar in. She then insisted on telling G'Kar the whole truth herself. Delenn invites G'Kar over to her quarters and explains everything to him: the history of the First Shadow War, the prophecies regarding their return, and the knowledge she, Kosh, and the Grey Council had about their return even as the Shadows were assisting the Centauri during the War. She explains that had they spoke out when G'Kar spoke out with his warnings, the only thing that would have changed is that the Shadows would have become aware of their knowledge, tipping their hand. G'Kar is devastated to hear that Delenn knew this all along--he explains that had he learned what she just told him during the bombing of Narn, he surely would have killed her. He recalls the words from his dream again, and realizes the words about sacrifice pertain to the past as well as the future. G'Kar concedes that nothing would be different, and Delenn remarks on how changed G'Kar has been. She tells him she hopes he will one day forgive her--he admits it will not be soon. Later, Delenn brings G'Kar formally into the new War Council, showing him the new War Room recently built on station. She promises there will be no more distrust between them. That same night, Mr. Garibaldi calls G'Kar, Delenn, Sheridan, and Ivanova into the War Room, explaining he has uncovered a crucial key to victory in the upcoming conflict. He asks G'Kar to read from the Book of G'Quan, which speaks of G'Quan and the last of the Narn telepaths driving the Shadows off Narn during the First Shadow War. The Council realizes telepaths may be the Shadow's one Achilles heel. Even as they do, however, a report comes in that the Shadows are attacking races openly--the Second Shadow War has fully begun.Ship of Tears Needing ships to aid in the defense of the station, Sheridan and G'Kar invite the G'Tok to come to the station. G'Kar meets with Na'Kal and discuss postponing an open strike against the Centauri. When Sheridan seeks to test their theory regarding the Shadow's vulnerability to telepathy, G'Kar asks Na'Kal to have the G'Tok provide escort to the White Star. Na'Kal refuses, feeling it is surely a suicide mission and not wishing to risk one of the few Narn vessels still functioning. After Sheridan embarks on the mission, Garibaldi comes to G'Kar while he sleeps, angrily confronting him about not forcing Na'Kal to go forward. He returns the Book of G'Quan and tells him that the responsibility lies with G'Kar. Accepting what Garibaldi has said, G'Kar convinces not only Na'Kal but a host of other League members to mount a small fleet and rescue Sheridan.Walkabout Having proven telepaths can affect the Shadows, the newly christened Army of Light begins taking in telepath volunteers, assigning them to all the races in the Alliance to help fight back against the Shadows, now battling every race across known space. G'Kar offers to send one Narn bodyguard along to protect the telepaths. Londo Mollari approaches G'Kar at this time, offering him a chance for revenge. He supplies him with irrefutable evidence that Antono Refa was the one who orchestrated the bombardment of Narn, established death camps and genetic cleansing programs, and other means that have resulted in the deaths of millions of Narns. Londo explains that Refa is a mutual enemy and wants G'Kar's help in killing Refa. As added incentive, he arranges for 2,000 Narns currently in custody to be freed. The plan involves trapping Refa by having it appear G'Kar has returned to Narn to rescue Na'Toth, still missing ever since the bombings. G'Kar arranges through Mr. Garibaldi to have himself smuggled onto the planet by the Rangers. He is dismayed when he sees how much his world has changed. Meeting up with a dozen members of the Narn resistance, he leads them into the tunnels beneath the ruins of the old capitol building. There they meet Refa and a cadre of guards. Refa learns what has happened when G'Kar plays a message from Mollari. The guards (loyal to Londo) leave. G'Kar places a Data crystal in Refa's pocket and asks that his face be left intact so that it can be identified. Refa tries to flee but is seized and beaten to death by the other Narn. G'Kar watches for only a moment before walking away. He leaves the planet immediately afterwards.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Once back on Babylon 5, G'Kar arranges for a shipment of 500,000 megaton nuclear bombs to be delivered by the Gaim to be used against the Shadows. A few days later, after Sheridan leaves for Z'ha'dum itself, an armada of Shadow vessels arrive on the station. Even as they do, G'Kar is checking on the nuclear devices and discovers two are missing. He rushes to C&C to inform Lt. Cmdr. Ivanova, who contemplates detonating them even if it means taking them out along with the enemy. However, the Shadows withdraw mysteriously without attacking. G'Kar and Ivanova both realize it likely means Sheridan is dead.Z'ha'dum Prisoner G'Kar G'Kar and Faith G'kar is an intensely spiritual person, initially a devout follower of the teachings of G'Quan. As time passes he has a revelation after taking dust and invading Londo Mollari's mind telepathically and ends up spending time in jail for his crime. During this time he writes down his own book, the Book of G'Kar ultimately is released without his consent when he is on centauri Prime and becomes a best seller, making him into a religious leader in his own right. Appearances References Category:People Category:Narn Category:Ambassadors